


Everything's okay

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Janto Wedding, Janto baby, Lovestruck Captain, M/M, Mini Janto, Mpreg, Sick Ianto, Torchwood - Freeform, full team, janto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack and Ianto have finally done it! They're having a baby! They know they've wanted this all along, it's a wonderful surprise. And who knows, there could be a couple more surprises on the way...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! This is my first fanfic I've written. Like ever. I hope you enjoy it. Some cursing and mpreg so if ya don't like that don't read it. Simply simple. Enjoy!  
> PS this is a world in which Tosh and Owen and Ianto will always be alive xD

"Ianto? What are you doing here, are you hurt?" Owen was surprised to see Ianto coming to meet him in the autopsy room. Normally the tea boy would under all circumstances try to avoid seeking medical help from Torchwood's only doctor. Perhaps it was his constant mocking of dating the captain or his perpetual need for coffee. He didn't care enough to ask. 

He didn't hate Ianto though. Owen was happy for the archivist and couldn't help but smile every time Jack looked at Ianto in that loving way. At the moment he was actually scared that the young man was hurt. Owen couldn't bear to lose another person he couldn't save. 

"Erm... I hope it's no bother that I interrupted your whatever you were doing but I've been kind of sick lately and I was wondering what pills to take, if any at all. I've had constant migraines and sickness on most mornings." Ianto's voice brought Owen back from his thoughts of Katie and Diane. 

Turning to his collection of medical equipment, Owen began testing Ianto for infections or anything that could cause the man to be sick. Recognising several odd symptoms gave the doctor a strange facial expression. Turning slowly to Ianto he said, "D'you mind if I give you an ultrasound? Nothing out of the ordinary, just a regular checkup."

Neither man believed his words but Ianto went along with it anyway, remembering the time Jack had a bomb in his abdomen and blew up the Hub. Good days, good days. 

By now Owen's face had turned to skeptism, then concern, then fear, then happiness. Ianto could not see the results of the ultrasound test but just as he was leaning in for a closer look, Tosh walked in wearing a beautiful dress that she had probably bought for the pair's date tonight. It was purple and fit her very well. 

She was surprised to see Ianto sitting down having an ultrasound being done but she chose not to say anything that would give off the wrong impression. "Sorry, did I interrupt you guys? I didn't mean to, I'll just wait outside" Tosh said apologetically and started to walk out with a smile when Owen ran up to her to stop her. She thought he wanted a kiss but Tosh knew Owen wasn't a fan of public displays of affection. He was a true gentleman inside though. 

What Owen said, or whispered, next left her speechless, "Go get Jack and Gwen. I think Ianto might be pregnant." He said it so seriously that Toshiko doubted this was another one his jokes for when he got bored. As she was leaving to get the rest of the team, she couldn't help but think of one day having children with Owen. And then she internally laughed because her boyfriend wasn't exactly father material. 

Tosh found Jack in his office looking very bored, hunched over a pile of paperwork with a pen in his mouth. He obviously regretted having told Ianto that he would take care of the paperwork but it was the least he could do to help his sick lover. 

Jack immediately looked up when his friend entered his office, glad for the distraction from the paperwork that was boring as hell. The captain couldn't help but notice Toshiko's dress but he would never flirt with Tosh. She was too innocent and sweet. 

Tosh spoke urgently but her voice had a confused tone, almost as if she wasn't entirely sure of what she was speaking about, "Owen said he wants to see you in the autopsy room. Have you seen Gwen anywhere? 

"I think I last saw her in the dungeons, recording weevil behaviour. Why? Is there something wrong? Rift alert?" Jack couldn't keep the excitement out of his question at the prospect of meeting another alien but he knew he should be concerned as his team was always in danger. 

"No, no rift alert. Owen's possibly found out what's wrong with Ian-" before she could finish her sentence, the captain had left to run to the autopsy bay. Tosh sighed as she watched the lovestruck Jack Hackness run to check on his boyfriend. It was no secret that the two men loved each other, no matter how hard they tried to keep their eyes off each other or how much they tried to convince the team it was 'just a weevil hunt'. 

So she was left to find Gwen alone but she didn't have to look very long. Toshiko saw Gwen in the dungeons looking at Janet and writing something down on a piece of paper stuck to her clipboard. It seemed like Jack wasn't the only one who was bored out of his mind. Tosh guessed that Gwen used the weevil as an excuse to exclude herself from the group and think about Rhys. 

Stepping closer she realised that she was indeed right. Gwen wasn't recording Janet's behaviour, but rather writing a poem about her husband. 'How sweet,' Tosh thought. Clearing her throat got Gwen's attention quickly enough. 

Her reply was quick as well, "Oh, hi, Tosh. I'm doing some reports on Janet's recent behaviour and was about to come back up to check on everyone." 

'Sure you were,' Toshiko thought with a smile. Quickly she explained the situation and got Gwen to come up with her to the autopsy bay. She was still in a bit of a daze from Owen's statement but decided not to get ahead of herself. 

Once the whole team was gathered in the autopsy bay, Owen started speaking, "Em I've called you all here to discuss a very important...thing. Ianto came to me earlier with a report of sickness and I 'ave just done an ultrasound on him as a checkup. Congratulations, Ianto, I think. You're pregnant!"


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team doesn't really know what to think about the pregnancy but they're all happy in a way that it happened.

"Ianto, you're pregnant." Owen's words caused the silence in the Hub, and no-one seemed willing to break it. Who finally spoke first was Ianto. 

"It's Jack's, right?" Ianto knew that Jack was the only one who he had sex with recently but he needed Jack to know this. Also, it could be an alien but Owen never mentioned if it was. 

Confirming the question, Owen looked at the screen for the ultrasound and put it up on the huge screen on the wall for everyone to see, "It's human and it's Jack's. No need to worry unless you don't want this baby." 

The silence returned, but not for long as Gwen broke it again, "This is great news! Isn't it though? You guys are perfect together and I've never seen a happier couple. A baby is just what you need to take your relationship further, to the next level." 

Jack cringed at the word 'couple' but he realised that Gwen had a point. He and Ianto had discussed children. In the end they had always gotten distracted from the topic but he knew in his heart he wanted a child. Alice had shut him out and he wanted to see his child grow up, to be there through every milestone. He hoped that Ianto felt the same way. 

The captain walked up to Ianto and took his hands in his own. Ianto's hands were warm and he flinched at the feeling of his boyfriend's cold ones. But, he still took them and smiled that smile of his. Not the fake one, but the genuine one. The one that showed his inner feelings. 

Ianto and Jack knew they should be more excited. They both wanted this, didn't they? Yes, they did. And after Owen's congratulations and Gwen's kind words and Tosh's understanding smile, they were excited. 

It seemed as if light was actually shining inside the Hub, but it was probably just all the smiles in the autopsy bay, on a Wednesday afternoon with a promise of showers. 

No one knew what to say afterwards but when Gwen, Tosh and Owen went off to buy their lunch, they all offered kind words to the expecting couple. Once they had left, Jack had carried Ianto to the sofa in the general area of the Hub and set him down on the blanket. Ianto surprisingly didn't protest when Jack had picked him up gently like you see the men doing in movies and slowly carried him up the stairs. Sitting on the couch side by side, they could think of nothing better to do than kiss. And a passionate kiss it was. It felt like it took hours, but maybe it did. 

The other three hadn't returned. They were sensible enough to give the men privacy as they worked out their feelings. Gwen went home to Rhys who had the day off and Tosh and Owen started their date early. It left more time for cuddling later that evening. 

As for Ianto and Jack, they went down to Jack's bunker and just lay down together on the absurdly small bed. All through the night while Ianto was sleeping, his other half thought about so much. Baby names, proposing, how much he loved Ianto, maternity leave, so much his thoughts became a mess. He almost figured everything out by the time Ianto woke up in the morning (Jack realised he didn't sleep at all). 

He thought Emyr would be a nice name for a boy and Anna would be perfect for a girl. The Captain decided he wanted to propose, and he had made his mind up ages ago. He just didn't want to be too quick in case Ianto thought otherwise. Jack loved his boyfriend to Gallifrey and back a million times over. Lately he'd been making even more of an effort to show it; inviting him to field missions, learning Welsh, kissing in front of the others. Was he a fool? He hoped not because this baby would mean everything to him. Just like Ianto means everything to him. And Ianto didn't need maternity leave, unless of course he wanted it. He could just stay in the Hub all day and have the others watch over him and take care of him for once. Jack didn't doubt for a moment though that Ianto would resume making coffee for the team. 

Jack also decided that Ianto needed a baby shower. He'd have to talk to the others about it but he would do it no matter what. Any chance to make Ianto feel special was welcome.

Right upon waking up, Ianto was greeted with a kiss. He wondered if Jack had slept at all but he wasn't too concerned for his immortal love. He kissed back but stopped when he heard his stomach growl. Realising he needed something to eat, he made his way over to the kitchen counter and was about to prepare some biscuits and coffee when he felt strong arms envelop him. Leaning back, he breathed in the scent of 51st century pheromones and let himself relax. He wouldn't go through this alone.


	3. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack knew he would do it. With a little help from his closest friends, he plans a day that he hopes Ianto will never forget.

Who knew planning a baby shower was so hard? Jack bought all the decorations and the delicious cake (it was shaped like a diaper and had chocolate filling to represent poop). Jack was sure the cake would be an absolute hit. He sent out invitations to Owen and Tosh, Gwen and Rhys, Andy, Rhiannon and her husband, Martha and Mickey and a hired pianist (Jack liked that word) to play A Thousand Years while Jack sang (yes, he can sing (pretend it's John Barrowman)). If Ianto somehow found out about the baby shower, he would never know that Jack was planning to propose as well. 

The song choice was perfect. A Thousand Years was not only a beautiful song when sung by Christina Perri, the lyrics were so true at points. And then he would change the song to a completely unrelated tune and he would show Ianto just how much he really cares. 

By this point Jack's normally steady hands were shaking like crazy and he was sweating everywhere. Everywhere. Jack was nervous. The last time he'd been nervous was probably when he returned from his trip with the TARDIS. His hands were shaking then too when he was wondering if Ianto would ever understand and stay with him. Jack had caused enough harm to people over his life. 

Checking his watch, he saw the time was already 12:08 so he needed to go now. He quickly ran his face under some water and dried it before going down to the archives for Ianto. 

Not even a minute later he ran back into his office and grabbed the box he forgot to bring with him earlier. 

Down in the archives Into was waiting for Jack as he was promised a lunch date. He didn't know where they were going or what they were eating but he decided not to question Jack anymore. That man was stubborn as hell! 

Jack finally came down and offered to drive. Ianto thought this was silly because he didn't know where they were going anyway but sometimes Jack just forgot to think practically. 

Ianto hadn't noticed that he was grinning but realised it when his lover gave him a weird look. But, he just kept grinning goofily and got in the passenger's seat of the SUV. He started getting confused when he noticed the road Jack was driving on led him home every day and to work every morning. 

"Jack, have you gotten your coordinates mixed up? You're driving to my place."

"I know."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. How are you?"

"I'd be better if you told me what's going on."

"I'm not telling you." 

Now there was a grin on Jack's face but Ianto noticed the nervousness. He was seriously worrying if his boyfriend was alright and not possessed or something but he dropped it. 

They were at Ianto's flat and he noticed there were more cars parked on the road than normally are. Was one his sister's? That was a lovely surprise. She normally had no time for meeting up as she had two kids. That reminded him that he would have a kid one day. 

Jack took Ianto's hand to help him out of the car, an unnecessary action but sweet nonetheless. Jack never let go of the hand though, until he had to unlock the door to the flat with the key Ianto had given him. That was hard to do with one hand. 

"SURPRISE!" Ianto was genuinely surprised and all of a sudden super happy. Nine people jumped out at him, all bearing gifts and smiles on their faces. 

Ianto thought he might faint with happiness. Or explode. Jack had actually planned a baby shower for him! He was temporarily sad that Jack hadn't taken him home to propose but he knew he shouldn't be sad. Jack wasn't ready yet. 

Everybody gave him their gifts and he was ecstatic to receive them all. Tosh and Owen had given him a guide for expecting parents (even though it was meant for women it was still nice to have). Gwen and Rhys had gotten him a baby crib that was super beautiful, turquoise and overall looked very comfortable. Andy got him a cat. Yup, a cat. But, Ianto always wanted a cat. Rhiannon must've told Andy. He named the Ocicat Chloe and Chloe immediately loved him and the crib. Rhiannon and Johnny gave Ianto a really nice suit and said to keep it for a special occasion. They also promised to try to help with the baby the best they can as they have experience. Martha and her husband Mickey Smith, a man he did not know very well, gifted Ianto all the albums from his favourite band, Twenty One Pilots, that he never got around to buying. Back when he was depressed Twenty One Pilots was all he would listen to. He could relate. 

Then it was time for games. Ianto wasn't a huge fan of games but he enjoyed playing hide and seek with Jack. Naked. One event was that everyone put in their baby name suggestions. He would look at them all later that day and see if he liked them. Another game was to sample baby food and it was so fun to see everybody's faces while trying the unnatural flavours like bacon and onion. His favourite game though, was when everyone brought in a baby photo and they had to guess who was who. Rhiannon even brought in a picture of Ianto to use and he groaned at the sight. He still had the same babyish face. Jack, of course, had no picture to show but he had fun guessing. 

Little did he know the best part of the day was yet to come. A pianist arrived at the door and settled himself at Ianto's piano and was playing several beautiful melodies when Jack excused himself to go to the toilet. Ianto couldn't help but notice that Jack was looking nervous all over again. Was he having second thoughts about the baby? 

Before he could think too much everybody came back to the living room after eating cake in the kitchen and settled down on the couches. Owen stood up and inquired if Ianto and Jack would like to know the gender of the child. Jack had come back, but he was wearing a suit. He never wore suits. Was Ianto that special? 

They simultaneously replied with a yes, earning smiles all around. Owen revealed that the baby was to be a girl, making it gender equal between the two guys and the daughter and the cat. Before conversation became too loud, Jack announced that he would sing a song with the help of the pianist. 

Ianto quickly recognised the song as A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. He loved it and fell in love with it every time he heard it. This time though he was in love with the person who sang it. 

"Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer"

And indeed Jack took one step closer and everyone was smiling. Ianto was the only one who didn't know yet. 

"I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Time stands still  
beauty in all he is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer"

Jack took another big step closer, increasing their proximity. Without warning the song changed, all of a sudden more upbeat and more lively. Bruno Mars? Huh. 

Ianto knew this song and felt ashamed but realised that Jack left out the 'we're looking for something dumb to do' part. And then as Jack sang out 'I think I wanna marry you' he took one step back and knelt down. 

Both their hearts were beating so fast they could just jump out of their cages of skin and bone. Jack withdrew a black velvety box with shaking hands. 

"Ianto. My beautiful Ianto. I love you so much. From the moment I laid my eyes on you I felt a spark inside, those cliché butterflies in my stomach. I know you don't like clichés and I know we both hate the word 'couple' but let's become one. You and me, against the world. You and me, and our child. And the cat, of course. Goddammit, I love cats. Getting off point here. Ianto Jones, will you give me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Before Jack could start rambling and sweat more, Ianto fell into his lover's arms and they shared the best kiss they ever had in their three long years

And before Ianto had a chance to say yes, Owen put in his own two cents, "Bloody 'ell Ianto! Say yes!" And that was perhaps the nicest thing Owen ever said to Teaboy. 

"Yes, Jack. A million times yes."

So Jack put the ring on his fiancé's left-hand ring finger and kissed him again on the lips to seal the promise. 

And then everything fell into place. The nervousness of proposing, the suit for their wedding day, the cat for when they start an official family. Goddammit, he loved his friends. They all knew and they were patient enough not to tell him. He grinned at the thought of Gwen being told about the proposal and trying to keep her mouth shut. 

Dancing is a must. The night turned from a baby shower to a pre- wedding party. And all the couples were dancing. Tosh and Owen were owning the dance floor. Andy was dancing with the cat. Rhiannon and Johnny seemed to enjoy themselves and Gwen and Rhys finally had a moment kind of to themselves. Martha and Mickey remembered back to their own wedding that was only a year ago and they hadn't had kids yet. 

Of course, Jack and Ianto were having the most fun of all. Ianto was still thinking about Jack's beautiful voice when he thought of his earlier question again, "Jack?" 

"Yes?"

"You didn't think we were looking for something dumb to do, did you? I hope this is serious."

"Of course it's serious. I've been thinking of marrying you for a while now. Never had the courage to do it though. Seeing your face tonight when we played the games and you got Chloe and the crib and you got to meet all your favourite people and Mickey Mouse gave me the courage to do what I've wanted to do. I love you."

"Mickey Mouse is here?"

"Haha ignoring all the rest. Typical welsh. Mickey and I have this thing going where I call him Mickey Mouse and he calls me Captain Cheesecake. An old tradition I guess. We did it a lot back when we were travelling with the Doctor."

"Captain Cheesecake. Is the name still usable by others?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh, "Only for special people. And you're special to me, I hope you realise that."

"Of course I do, you bloody proposed to me!" and after a short break of silence Ianto added quietly, "Love you, Captain Cheesecake." 

The night was drawing to an end and Rhiannon and Johnny had to leave to go back to Mica and David, their children. Andy had to leave for a police assignment, grumbling to himself about how it was too late for police stuff but he signed up for it. Mickey Mouse and Martha were the last to leave, staying behind to tell Ianto stories of the Doctor and the TARDIS and telling Jack of how they got together. 

At the end of the night Ianto took a moment to look at the list of baby names. The boys' names didn't matter anymore but they were all nice. From the girls he had a hard time deciding, they were all beautiful. In the end, he picked Anna and consulted Jack about his choice. 

"What do you think, cariad? Anna is beautiful. Anna Harkness-Jones. How about it?"

With a huge smile on his face, Jack replied, "I chose it as an option." 

So they had a name for their daughter and a cat. And a future wedding. And loving friends and relatives. Jack was going to get more family! Who doesn't love the in-laws? 

And they settled down for the night, awaiting the morning. For the first time in a long time, Jack fell asleep right away and woke up only when Ianto did.


	4. Nine Long Months (p1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. Ianto gets worse but his friends will always be by his side. And he has a cat now. Meow

Things had been going well for Ianto Jones. He and his fiancé have decided to get married before Ianto started showing too much and could barely walk. Everyone who came to the baby shower was invited and they all would bring along a few friends. 

So Ianto was being peppered all day at the Hub and he was getting married in two weeks. It's a strange life for Ianto Jones but he loves it. Just as he recounts the event of the proposal night, Chloe walks up to him and jumps up onto the couch and nestles herself in Ianto's arm. He notices that the cat's been getting fatter along with Ianto. He sighs to himself as he remembers all the cat food Jack's been buying. He could really be a sweetie when the time came to it. 

Jack even stopped flirting with people. I know, mind blown. Having Ianto finally knocked some sense into the immortal. It's only been a couple hundred years, right? Since he last had any sense about flirting, I mean. 

Ianto is falling asleep again, but not because of fatigue, rather of him being so comfortable with Chloe and just thinking of the good times. It feels so nice to be loved, to love back. 

And then Gwen walks in, disturbing him for the umpteenth time that day about plans and such. He doesn't mind though, he needs somebody to talk to because Jack isn't letting him do his job, even after suggesting he sit down. 

"Hi, Ianto! Are you alright?"

"I'm alright I guess. It's quite comfortable here but I'd rather be cleaning or making coffee or feeding Myf- oh shit I forgot to feed Myfanwy today!" Ianto makes a move to get up and Chloe growls at him but Gwen just laughs. 

"Chill, you worry rat! I fed her already. We've all been taking turns to do your paperwork, and ours too for a change. Tosh is going around the Hub cleaning and Owen is figuring out the coffee machine."

"What's there to figure out? There are two buttons. Besides, haven't you all figured out by now that I can still make coffee? I'm not helpless, you know."

Gwen laughs and brings some joy back into his usually serious demeanour. "I actually wanted to talk wedding plans with you. Have you decided on a location?" 

"I was thinking the local church but I don't know how well that will go if the priest will even agree...you know what maybe we could have one of those private weddings. Just the team and friends. Ya, that's a very nice idea."

She can't help but look at the doubtful expression on his face as he talks about the priest. He's awfully aware of homophobes but at least all the people close to him accept him. Although, she once heard Ianto say that it wasn't guys, it was just Jack. "That sounds great, Ianto. Ooh, how about at the beach? I love those pictures of beach weddings. So romantic!" 

Ianto cracks a grin at how happy his friend is, seeing her ramble on about the beach and how nice it is in the summertime. He always had doubts about her, especially during her wedding dance when he practically had to wrestle Jack from her grasp but he's come to know now that Gwen is like Alice to him. A daughter figure. He thinks of how Jack will have another daughter soon and smiles even wider if at all possible.

Minutes pass and Gwen's still rambling on. She stops when she realised Ianto isn't really listening. He looks somewhat dazed as if thinking without thinking about it. It makes so much sense but so little at the same time.

Her waving her hands in front of Ianto's face breaks him out of his stupor, "Earth to Ianto?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how hungry I am. Come with me to the kitchen?"

The Hub never really had a kitchen before, just a counter and several cabinets. The team would eat in the meeting room, at their desks, or go out for lunch. Ianto had a sort of kitchen installed last year. It now had at least a proper polished counter, rubbish compartments, an oven, and plenty of storage. And a microwave. Most days Ianto would cook for the team, something delicious like lasagne or spaghetti with meatballs. And some days they were too busy in the field to eat properly, taking along granola bars for the drive in the SUV.

Now since Ianto is hungry he needs to eat. Travelling somewhat slowly to the meeting room, Ianto and Gwen take a left and end up in the kitchen. They're surprised to find Owen, Jack, and Tosh have already made themselves lunch but of course, have left a bit of a mess. There's an empty burger bun packet on the marble counter top and somebody forgot to turn off the oven. Why did they use the oven anyway? The kitchen has a microwave.

Ianto is surprised when he finds out that he doesn't even need to clean up this time. Gwen shows no hesitation as she strides over to the counter and picks up the plastic packaging and walks over to the rubbish bin to deposit her find. On the way, she twists all of the oven knobs to be completely off. 

'Since when does Gwen do any cleaning around here? I should get sick more often, ' Ianto thinks to himself and grabs himself an apple from the fruit basket, thoroughly rinsing it in the sink so Owen wouldn't complain, and making his way to the meeting room where the rest of the team is deep in conversation. For once they aren't talking about him so he pulls out a chair and settles down again. 

Tosh is in the middle of explaining sightings of glowing dust contaminating people's homes, perhaps of alien origin when Owen interrupts to question Ianto, "That's been washed, ey?" 

"Of course, I wouldn't dare to do anything against the doctor's better judgement," Ianto's statement is followed by a complimentary eye roll. "What was that Tosh? Do we have to check it out with scanners or can we just contain it and give out Retcon? 

"I think we'll be fine with the latter. No injuries have been reported, it's just another reason for society to go mad about aliens and start blaming the government for everything." Tosh seems awfully tired lately but she also has taken on a bit of a new mindset. She used to be kind of everyone and everything but recently she's been acting more like Owen, caring less about life and never fully trusting people. Her trust has gotten her into trouble before, after all. 

Jack has mainly been silent through the meeting but he has to give out orders, "Tosh, make a couple phone calls and convince the government not to put anything on the news. Owen, sterilise the houses and look for any residue of the powder after containing it. Gwen, talk to the people involved and offer any assistance or comfort where needed. Ianto, where do you keep the Retcon supply?"

Ianto chuckles at the question, grinning almost idiotically while giving his answer, "The same place it's always been."

''And where would that be?" Jack knows that Ianto's messing, but he plays along anyway. 

"Where do you think it is?" Ianto enjoys the occasional laugh at work, especially now when everybody feels like they have to take care of him and can't joke around anymore. 

Owen, as per usual, is annoyed and has to be the party pooper, "Oh for all our sakes, just tell Jack where you keep the Retcon." 

Ianto answers the doctor, but is unable to keep the amusement out of his voice, "Down in the tourist office, the cylindrical canister in my desk next to the SUV keys."

While Gwen exist the meeting room to get the memory loss drug, Tosh turns off her short presentation of pictures and reports and the rest of the team make their way to their respective stations to gather their gear. Jack even allows Ianto to come, but probably only because he wants to keep an eye on him. He has to stay in the SUV though, and monitor communications and give the team directions. 

Now everyone is all geared up and Gwen has the amnesia pills. The drive to the first house is fairly uneventful, mainly with Jack barking orders about what to do when they get there. At least the powder only found its way to Cardiff so far, so they can get from house to house fairly quickly as they are mainly close to each other. 

^~^.....^~^.....^~^

Who knew a bit of powder could cause so much harm, even indirectly? The team is back in the Hub and Gwen has a broken finger from slipping and falling on it from the shock of seeing the powder reform itself to shape Bilis Manger. Luckily, it's a finger on her left hand, so she can still hold a gun properly, but she can't hold coffee in her left hand anymore while typing on her computer with her right. 

Tosh came down with a case of rapid sneezing and is currently with Owen, trying to slow down the sneezes before she starts bleeding from nostril damage. Owen managed to get out of the scene safely, but lost his shirt in the process. 

Not in the way you may think, though. Turns out the particles have several unique properties; shape-shifting, passing on super versions of regular actions of the body, and cloth dissolving (and probably a few more they don't know about). Jack almost managed to die again from inhaling the powder; it contained something Jack wasn't immune to yet as his body was still adapting from the last time he had died.

Ianto turned out fine because he stayed in the SUV, but the comms were shutdown after being infiltrated by a coincidentally similar looking floating solid. Here's to hoping they never see those neon orange particles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudo! I love the appreciation so far haha. Anyway, I really love that cat. So you might've noticed but I changed from past tense to present tense and I dunno if I should keep at it. Any opinions?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that and please comment and kudo or whatever. Have a nice day/night.


End file.
